Legolas and Letholdus
by Chesterhorse1993
Summary: I was given a name, Letholdus. I use to live in a dark stall, until he showed up. An elf, saved me from the darkness and brought me out to the light. Now we fight side by side. I am his horse and he is my master and I'm willing to die for him.


A/N: I know people want that DeiKonan story to be finished, but I"M NOT SURE WHAT TO PUT FOR THE FREAKING THING! . and besides...I've been getting into a new obsession with mine that's distracted me from ninjas that think they're ninjas. Lord of the rings of course and of course like any fangirl, Legolas is my favorite. It's not his dashing good looks, though. He never gets hurt on the battle field, somehow his skin is so FUCKING PERFECT ALONG WITH HIS HAIR, and his love for nature. Those are the things I love about him. THis isn't a story about an OC well it is my own OC, but the OC is not human nor does legolas fall in love or some corny ass shit like that. You'll love it, enjoy.

I clamped my hooves against the hard wooden ground. I wanted out so bad, to feel the sun beaming down on my back and to taste the nutrients of the grasses. At last, they wouldn't allow me too. I was so distraught in that rugged stall, wanting food, and at least a bit of companionship. They wouldn't allow that. I flinched at one time and kicked one of the masters in the head, I never knew what happened to him. It was an accident. I got startled, I just hope he's alright. This is the punishment for my accidental sin. To be locked up, here to die and to be roughed and called 'dangerous'. Which wasn't in my best intentions to be.

Dwarfs would clip at my long black mane and steal my horseshoes. The flies would keep biting at my white rump as I would flinch again and kick the boards of my stall, only to make people more terrified of me. My black and white self, felt so cold, so dead, but still feeling the tad bit of life that struck into my back. As dwarfs came in to grab the other horses besides myself for auction, I stood straight up at least trying to make a good impression, but it didn't work and they just walked right by my stall. I couldn't take it anymore, I was driven by madness, anger, hatred, and hunger I kicked at the door to my stall breaking it down and running out, shoving any dwarf that stood in my way.

"Don't let him out! King Elessar Telcontar is out there! It'll make a bad impression!" one of the dwarfs yelled behind me. A king? Yes, a good impression on the king, maybe that will get me out of that dirty awful stall, and out into an open field as the King's horse. I followed down the trails, the good soft dirt felt so good on my hooves. I took in the fresh scents still following the trails and the other horses being lead down the paths by dwarfs and into a large corral.

I reared myself in victory for I have outsmarted them, but fell to the ground for I used up the bit of my strength, my front legs kneeled on the ground and laid down on the soft dirt. Even though the corral was filled with only dirt and not a bit of grass, I reached my neck to the outside of the fence to grab at least a few blades of grass to keep my fill, but my neck was roped and pulled back.

"Get him out of here! He just made a bad impression on us all! The king and his elfish friend are very displeased with this, this 'thing'!" one of the dwarfs yelled, commanding the others to take me back in the stall. I was forced on my feet by my neck, but digged my hooves into the ground to keep myself from going any further.

"Stop it! All of you!" I heard a voice, I would never forget that voice.

"Legolas! Wait, what are you doing?" I heard someone else say. I looked over seeing a blonde haired man, with pointy ears and a green garb. He carried a bow and a few arrows on his back. His eyes, they seemed so kind, caring, and willing to help me out. Those eyes are what saved me.

He hopped over the corral and walked slowly at first.

"Legolas, quit being so stupid! Obviously he's dangerous!" I heard a dwarf that stood with a man with long brown hair and sort of a stuble on his face.

"I don't see that he's dangerous. I see something else, something in those eyes tells me a different story" I heard him say, as he approached me slowly, looking me in the eyes and holding a gentle hand out. I backed away nervously. Something in the back of my head told me to trust him, but after months of not socializing with any human or creature you would be nervous too. I reared a few times as he approached me, showing no fear for my actions. After hitting the fence post I stopped backing up. He still walked closer, and touched my neck. I flinched a bit and flung my head back, the first gentle touch I had in a while. He wrapped that arm around my neck, which made me flinch again, but I stayed on the ground and just flung my head back again. He took his other hand and applied it to the under of my neck and stroked it. His hands felt so warm, so soft. I couldn't get enough of the gentle touches. "Easy boy, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid of me" Legolas said, now that I know his name cause people kept on calling it numerous of times to keep away from me.

He moved his hand, down my skinny stomach, giving a disgusted scoff at the fact you can see very single one of my ribs. "This horse is under nurished. I wouldn't understand at how all the horses you are showing us are well nurished and clean, but you left this one, skinny and terrified" Legolas yelled at the dwarfs.

"That horse is dangerous! He kicked one of my men in the head, he killed him!" the dwarf yelled. I whinnyed in sadness. I killed that man? I didn't mean too, I looked at Legolas as if pleading for forgiveness.

"A horse can be taught not to do it again with the right attention" he said, looking at me still, rubbing his hand down every single rib that showed and felt down my legs. "Right kind of care, he would be a fine warhorse" Legolas said, as I flinched a tad bit. "You couldn't seriously want this horse. He's very weak and very unstable" the dwarf said, trying to plead Legolas to pick a different horse.

Legolas didn't say a word and just tossed him a small leather pouch. The dwarf peeked inside and smirked with greed. "He's all yours!" the dwarf said, smiling. Legolas looked back at me with a kind warm smile. Still looking at me, he yells to the dwarfs. "What's the horse's name?"

"We don't know, we just called it thing" one of the dwarfs said, walking away from Legolas and the horse. "Now that's not a respectable name for a horse as splendid as you are. How about...Letholdus. It's a respectable name for you" he said to me, seeming like a loonatic to a few people that saw him, talking to a horse. I loved that name, Letholdus. It was a prideful name that hold honor to it. Legolas and his magnificent steed, Letholdus. It was a good combination in my opinion and I whinnyed happily at it. He gave a small chuckle and grabbed the rope around my neck gently and lead me out the corral. I walked out with ease with him, trying to be as calm as I can be. A new master, a friendly one at that. I shall never forget this day. The day I expirenced the outside after a long while, having a name for myself, and being along side my new master.

Might turn this into a bunch of chapters who knows. FUN FACT: In the 1st Crusade, Letholdus was a name of a the first knight over the wall of Jerusalem. I love how this turned out. Pretty good. tell me what you think. it differs itself from other Lord of the Rings fanfics out there


End file.
